StarFox Adventures: The Obsidian Blade
by Black Swordsman342
Summary: A disgruntled arceologist hires the StarFox team, along with Katt and Krystal, to find artifacts in ruins in an unnamed planet. But peril strikes, and Krystal is disabled, on death's door. Fox needs to find civilization to help her. (Discontinued.)
1. The Proposition

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox or any of it's charicters. These are copyrights of Nintendo. Also, any of the charecters I make up that seem to be used similarly in other StarFox games/comics/other fanfics is entirely coincidental and accidental.  
  
Hi, there! Black Swordsman 342 here. Just a few notes here. This takes place about a week after Starfox Adventures, and no, I have NOT beaten the game yet. I do have a pretty good idea what happens, though. Fox beats Andross, again, and that's about all I know. Anyway, Falco, Katt (strangly enough, I've never heard of her exept on fanfiction.net) and that mysterious vixen Krystal have joined to the StarFox team. (permanently or not, but Krystal hasn't said it yet.) On a side not, if any of you have played a Gamecube (not mine) game called Evolution Worlds, (not mine) you might find some similaritys. Last but not least, any typos here I am sorry for, because at the moment I do not have Microsoft Word (not mine) on my computer, and am typing on the notepad. I am sorry if this looks weird. Please, enjoy  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Miles, I cannot let you use any part of the Cornerian fleet for your research. I'm truly sorry about this." General Pepper said over the com-link. The Doctor growled under his breath. "Well, there are too many traps and creatures lurking in the caves and ruins for our research teams to go through without getting killed! We need solders, or somebody to clear the ruins before our teams can go through." Dr. Miles said, exasperated.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but High Command has directly told me not to let any forces go at this moment."  
  
"Why not?" said Dr. Miles, now desperate.  
  
" 'Sigh' If I was in High Command, I'd let some forces go, but you've heard this on the news before. There are still remenants of Androsses' forces needing to be taken care of." General Pepper sounds sincere about this, thought Miles. I'd better not trouble him further.  
  
Dr. Miles gave out a heavy sigh. "I understand."  
  
"Good. General Pepper, out." The General broke the comlink. Miles sat down in his chair on the bridge of his research vessel, the ARTIFACT. (Again, with the Notepad, I cannot do Italics, so sorry.)  
  
Dr. Miles was a lion about 40 years old in Cornerian time (which is equivilant to earth time. Wacky universe, huh?) who had brown eyes and a mane as good as any other lions (Picture it for yourself.) At this time he had on a white lab coat and black pants. His face held a stern look.  
  
I must get someone to clear the ruins for me, and for all scientists, Miles thought. But who? His eyes strayed to an issue of the Cornerian Times on the metal table next to him, and the headliner said, "StarFox Team Saves Planet." Of cource, mercinaries, he thought. And who better to hire than the big guys themselves?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
At this moment, said team was orbiting Corneria.  
  
"Fox, get out of the shower! There's a transmition from the planet for you!" Falco said, or more like yelled. He was out side the bathroom door where Fox was taking a shower.  
  
"What?" Fox yelled back.  
  
"I SAID THERE'S A MESSAGE FROM THE PLANET FOR YOU!"  
  
"Ok! Be out in a minute!"  
  
"God, what is he, deaf?" Falco said to himself as he walked toward the bridge. Ever since he had joined back up with the StarFox team again, things had been like they had eight years ago. Falco smirked a bit at the thought.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Fox had gotten out of the shower, dried himself off, gotten his clothes on, (a blue t-shirt and green pants, and his boots for you very detailed ones.) and headed to the bridge. I wonder how the others are doing?  
  
When he got there, he saw the others in their regular garm. But Krystal wasn't on the bridge. Ever since Dinosaur Planet, she had stayed mostly in her room, only coming out breifly to get food. Fox haddent the chance to ask her what she was doing, as he was always doing something at that time too. Hmmm, I think I'll go ask her after this.   
  
"Finaly, what took you so long?" Falco said, trying to get Fox annoyed. (As if this is different from any other day.)  
  
Fox ignored this and said to Slippy, "Put the message on-screen," as he sat down in his chair.  
  
"Got it, Fox." said Slippy.  
  
The picture came up, and the figure standing there was a lion in his late 30s, early 40s, as best as Fox could estimate. Fox and the others looked up at him.  
  
"Hello, I am Dr. Miles, an arceologist for the I.O.A. You might have heard of me." he said modestly. The I.O.A. was the Institute Of Arceology, a big group of Professors and Doctors who went to various ruins to pick up artifacts. Fox had heard of these guys before, but not this particular Doctor.  
  
"Sorry, haven't heard of you. How can I help you?" Fox said.  
  
"I'll get right to the point. I want to hire you to clear some ruins of any traps or monsters. But more importantly, you must take any artifacts you find, carefully, and bring them back to our ship, which will orbit the planet you land on. So, what do you and your team think about this?"  
  
"Well, since that adventure on Dinosaur Planet, we really don't need the money, but it would be fun." Fox then turned his head to the side. And we might find answers to whatever Krystal's looking for. "What do you guys think?" he asked his crew.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok."   
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"SNORE..."  
  
"Peppy, wake up!" Fox half-yelled at Peppy.   
  
"What? Oh, ok Fox. I had just drifted off to sleep there for a sec, but I heard most of it. I might like this adventure."  
  
"Fine. Where do we go?" Fox's attention now back on screen.  
  
"The first place we want you to go is an un-named planet in the next system. I'll give you the coordinates to the planet and where you are to land. Also, I would like either myself or my assistant to come with you to help you and catalog the events, etc."  
  
"Well....  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Clifhanger, yes, but that's how it's supposed to be! I want you guys to help me out here. Vote on what you want to happen, but only vote once, got it? Thanks.  
  
A. Take Dr. Miles.  
  
B. Take assistant.  
  
C. Take both assistant and Dr.  
  
D. Take neither of them.  
  
It's up to you guys, and don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
Remember to update frequently,  
  
Black Swordsman342 


	2. Enter Krystal

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox or any of its characters. The ones I made up are mine, I suppose. Got it?  
  
Okay, just a few announcements before we begin. I'm sorry, anonymous reviewer "Conner Wall of Ireland"; I can only count your six votes as one, because I believe I said in the previous chapter, I can only have one vote per reviewer. I do appreciate your enthusiasm, though. Secondly, I have Microsoft Word XP (not mine) now, so I'm back in business! Also, thanks to Jackal2332 for voting. The results were B 1 vote, C 1 vote. I going to go with... ah, you'll find out. Lastly, I'm sorry if any votes came in late. Please, enjoy. ************************************************************************  
...I guess you could both come, you know, the more the merrier," fox decided.  
  
"That's great! Transmitting the coordinates... now. You got them, Mr. McCloud?" Dr. Miles said.  
  
"Yes, and it's Fox. Just Fox."  
  
"I'll remember that. Dr. Miles, out." Dr. Miles broke the connection. Hmm, I hope these guys are good at this stuff, he thought.  
  
On the Great Fox, Fox went to check on Krystal. He knocked on her door, and said, "Hello, Krystal? Are you in there?"  
  
"Hello Fox, and yes I am in here. You can come in now." said Krystal, and the door opened when Fox stepped up to it.  
  
"Uh, hi Krystal, how are you?" he said as he saw her sitting in a hard wooden chair, looking at maps of something that Fox couldn't see from here.  
  
She turned around and smiled. "I am fine, thank you. How about yourself?"  
  
"I'm great. I hope I'm not prying, but why do you stay in your room all the time?" he said, a bit nervously.  
  
"Come over here, look at what I've been studying." Fox walked over and looked on the table.  
  
"They're star maps. And I see by the way they look, they're..." Fox said  
  
"...Electronic, see? You just put your finger on the system you want, and..." She did this, and the Lylat system came up.  
  
"Hey, I've got one of these in my room. Where did you get this?"  
  
"I have been other places in the galaxy before Dinosaur Planet, you did know that, didn't you?" she asked questioningly.  
  
"Yes, I guess I haven't thought about it much. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. We just got hired by a 'Dr. Miles.' Have you heard of him before?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I have. In a science magazine." She then took out an old-looking magazine out of a drawer. "A few years ago, he was praised by the I.O.A. for finding many special artifacts, many which were presumed destroyed. What was the assignment?"  
  
"Um, let's see... to find artifacts in an old ruin on some un-named planet..."  
  
She suddenly perked up. "Un-named planet? On Cerenia, I vaguely remember someone talking about a colony world, maybe my father or something. I was very young then, so..."  
  
"Well, if Cerenia was in this system, it's pretty unlikely the planet we're going to was the colony world. It's in a different system, so don't get your hopes up."  
  
"I would still like to come if it's not too much trouble. I am a good addition to the team, I think." She gave her most innocent look, but she needn't have done this.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that! Do you want to come to the kitchen, get something to eat? It's almost 12:00, (A/N: All time references will be Cornerian time, unless they are on a different planet.) and you can get more acquainted with the crew. Whadya say?"  
  
"I'd love that." she said in the voice Fox loved to hear.  
  
"Great!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, how do you guys and girls like it so far? Also, there's going to be a lot of interaction with the crew next chapter, and I need a detailed description of Katt, and what her personality's like. Secondly, only some of the chapters will have polls where you vote, mostly when I can't decide about something. Next, there will be more romance-genre in the following chapters for you mush-lovers. Thanks.  
  
Remember to update frequently,  
  
Black Swordsman342 


	3. Lunch on the Great Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox or any of its characters. These are copyrights of Nintendo. The guys and girls I make up could be considered mine, I guess.  
  
As always, a few announcements before we start. I would like to thank "Connor Wall of Ireland" for clearing up the review mistake he made. Thanks. Also, I would like to thank all the people who read my stories. (all three of you. -_-) And I need that description of Katt, people! Lastly, I may have made myself unclear about the whole romance aspect. There will be nothing above PG romance in this story. I may bend the rules a little, (a very little) but there will not be anything, how do you say, disturbing, in any genre or aspect. Please, enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Fox and Krystal got to the kitchen/dinner table, they saw everyone except Katt in there.  
  
"Hi guys! Slippy, have you gotten the ship into warp?" Fox asked Slippy.  
  
"Yeah, Fox, we're on route to that planet that lion guy talked about." he said, in that usual high-pitched tone of his.  
  
"Good." Fox said as he walked to the cooler unit. Krystal had been thinking about the planet all the time she was walking to the kitchen with Fox. She had been thinking that, if the planet was the colony world, what would happen to her, and the rest of the StarFox team, especially Fox. She did like him, but she didn't think it was love, at least not yet. She continued thinking about this for the next few second, when Fox got her back to reality.  
  
"Hey Krystal, what do you wanna have?" he asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, well, what do you have to eat?" she said as she walked over next to Fox, who was still at the cooler unit, which was open.  
  
"Well, we've got Cornerian chicken, I never much liked that stuff, and wild bird from Titania, I didn't think they had birds there, also we have steak, from Earth, they're really good..."  
  
"I think I'll try the steak." she said, for she had heard of steak before, and you or I would never really give it a second thought, for most of us know what steak tastes like, but she had never tried it.  
  
"That's what I was going to have, too. It's really good, have you tried it?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Mmmm, these are great!" she said, or at least tried to, through a mouth full of steak.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you'd like them." said Fox, watching Krystal eat a lot of the steak in not a lot of time, but then went back to his own. They were both having medium-rare steaks with barbeque sauce. (Mmmm, my favorite, sorta(.) Slippy and Falco had brought their lunches into their own rooms, and Peppy was having a salad.  
  
"Excuse me, Krystal, but have you thought about what I told you?" Peppy said to Krystal in a low voice only they could hear.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Krystal was out to get some food in the kitchen. When she got there, (this was after lunchtime, and Peppy almost always ate late) Peppy was at the table, eating something Krystal couldn't see, probably carrots or something, she thought. He turned around and saw her.  
  
"Oh, I didn't see you there, uh, Krystal, was it?" he said. His increasingly absentmindedness had let him forget stuff like this.  
  
"Yes, that's me. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thanks. You?"  
  
"I am well, thank you."  
  
"Well, I think you should come out of your room more often, you know, get more acquainted with the crew."  
  
"Well, yes, maybe I should..."  
  
"Especially Fox, y'know." He then left the room, leaving a bewildered vixen standing there.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Yes, I guess I have given it some thought." she said, still a bit bewildered. Fox and Krystal talked a bit more, even after the steaks. They talked about things such as, "Where did you get these stakes?" and "How hard do you think the mission will be?" By the time they were done talking, it was about 4:00.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think we would be talking for so long." Fox said with a sheepish grin and a scratch of his head.  
  
"That's ok. It seems we have more in common than we thought." Krystal said, smiling a bit.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."  
  
"Thank you." she said, still smiling.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When they got to Krystal's room, or more of her door, she turned around and looked at Fox.  
  
"Thank you for the steaks, and for getting me out of my room. I fear I would have never gotten out of there, figuratively speaking."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. We should be-" While he was saying this, she had slowly moved her hands toward his hand. She held on to his hand, and looked him in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you." she said slowly. She then let go of his hand and turned around, because the door had already opened. Her tail accidentally brushed on his leg, and this distracted him for a split second.  
  
Her head turned around so that he could see one of her eyes "Good night, Fox." she said to him warmly and with a smile, and she walked into her room, leaving a vulpine with his jaw dropped to collect his thoughts.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, whadya guys think? I'm a little wide-eyed about what I wrote (if you know what I mean), but I've read worse, or weirder, or, well, y'know. Anyway, please review. I'm serious, people! Thanks.  
  
Remember to update frequently,  
  
Black Swordsman342 


	4. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox or any of its characters. The people I make up are mine, I guess.  
  
Ok, so I got a slight description about Katt from Connor Wall of Ireland, but where does she come in in StarFox, or StarFox 64, or WHERE THE HECK DOES SHE COME IN????? *Clears throat* Anyway, I gotta know what she looks like, too. Also what her personality is like aside from liking Falco, because the romance portion of this story will not revolve around them. So, how do you like the story so far? Please check out my other story on the Super Smash Bros. Melee category, and review. I would like to see other reviews than from Connor Wall of Ireland. (Though I do appreciate him reviewing all the time. Thanks!) Please, enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night, a certain vulpine crewmember of StarFox went to bed with a lot on his mind. (I'll give you three guesses to guess who I'm talking about.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day, they arrived at the planet. Everyone was on the bridge when Fox walked in.  
  
"Hey, guys." he said to, well, everyone on the bridge. Some scattered "Hey"'s and "Hi, Fox"'s welcomed him back. They didn't really look at him except maybe a passing glance, for they were working hard for today's mission. Fox had walked near Krystal, for the chair she was sitting in was near the entrance to the bridge.  
  
"Hello, Fox. How are you this morning?" Krystal had turned around in her chair, for she was in a computer chair, playing an Earth game called "Solitaire" on the computer she was sitting near. She was smiling the whole time. Maybe because she likes me, or maybe because I saved her life, he thought. He had little time to ponder this, for he had to respond sooner or later. He turned around to look at her, and said...  
  
"Uh, I'm fine, how about you?"  
  
"I'm feeling wonderful, thank you for asking. I'm a bit anxious about today's mission, though."  
  
"Oh, that happens before every mission." he said, not wanting to worry her.  
  
"Thanks." she said before she turned around. But just before she turned around, there was something in her eyes that off-balanced Fox mentally for a moment, if you know what I mean. Fox couldn't quite put a finger on it, though, as he walked to his chair.  
  
When he got there, he put his full attention on the mission ahead. He looked out the windows of the Great Foxes bridge, and saw the Artifact ahead. Not a very big ship, but obviously fast, for they had gotten here faster than the Great Fox, which had a, as Slippy would say, a "slightly" illegal warp engine. But Foxes' thoughts rested on this for little time, for the Artifact had hailed them.  
  
"Put it on-screen." he said to Slippy.  
  
"Got it, Fox." Slippy responded, and did just that.  
  
"Good to see you again, Fox." Dr. Miles said over the link.  
  
"Likewise. So, where are the ruins?"  
  
If you look in the cut-out of the planet," a small sub-screen popped up next to him showing two sets of coordinates and two sections of the planet, "there are two sets of ruins. One, which seemed to be a smaller town or base, we're not entirely sure. It should take a day, maybe two, to go through. The second set was either a city or a religious gathering place, like the churches you see on Earth, or both. This one will take several days, maybe even a week to search through. But this one will probably have more artifacts to bring along. You decide which ruins to go in first. I also should tell you that there are various life-forms we've detected, none of which can think a lot above instinct, but some are still dangerous."  
  
"Hmmm...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Another cliffhanger, eh? I knew you'd like it! Voting time!  
  
a): Go to smaller ruins first.  
  
b): Go to bigger ruins first.  
  
c): Let me decide.  
  
It's up to you! But if you are wondering, "Where's the Action/Adventure part?" then you'll be pleased to know that the next chapter will begin that theme. Thanks for reading, and review, as I've said in the first set of author's notes.  
  
Remember to update frequently,  
Black Swordsman 342 


	5. Meeting the Crew

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox or any of its copyrights. These belong to Nintendo, but you probably knew that already.  
  
Ok, this is probably going to be the longest chapter yet. I've started a little early, so I'll be able to finish in my three-day update schedule. I always try to update every three days, so I'm typing this on the 17th. Finally! Good descriptions! Thank you Conner Wall of Ireland and Danman 008 for that description of Katt, and where she comes in. I don't think I've gotten to that planet, Zoness, (according to celebimon) when I've rented the game. I also knew, by her name and other fanfics, that she's a pink cat that liked Falco, but none-the-less, thank you. Anyway, I've gotten 2 votes so far from Jackal2332 and Connor Wall of Ireland. The results: a1, b1. I'm gonna pick myself. Please, enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
...I guess we'll tackle the small ruins first, for training or something." he told Dr. Miles.  
  
"Good." he responded. "We've just started making a base camp, so you can come down as soon as you'd like."  
  
"Great. Fox, out." Fox then turned to his crew. "Whaddya say, guys, do you want to go to the planet now?" A chorus of "yes"'s and "ok"'s answered him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The StarFox team had just taken off when Slippy's shrill voice came over the comlink.  
  
"Doesn't look like there are many asteroids out here." he said.  
  
"Wow, Slippy, I'd a never noticed." Falco's sarcastic voice came over from the same frequency. Slippy was in the backseat of Falco's Ar-Wing, Krystal in the back of Foxes, and Peppy in the back of Katt's fighter.  
  
"Quit it guys. We're not here to bicker." Fox said to the two.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When they set down, the StarFox team got out of their ships. Fox turned to Slippy.  
  
"Slippy, how many standard hours are in one of these days?" asked Fox.  
  
"'Bout fifteen, boss." Slippy responded.  
  
"Well, we'll sleep about seven hours, and travel the other eight."  
  
"But what about meals? Hadn't thought that far ahead, Fox?" Falco asked with sarcasm.  
  
"Fine, we'll have a meal before we go to bed and a meal before we set out in the morning." At this point, the team was walking toward the tents that the Dr. told them they'd sped their first night at. They had all brought sleeping-bags that were pretty small when rolled up, and they all had brought back-packs. The strange thing about this planet was that the grass was a strange bluish-greenish color.  
  
Katt started talking to Falco, who looked a little uneasy, when Krystal, who was in the back, started to pick up the pace to get to Fox, who was in the front.  
  
"Fox, do you think that we will find anything Cerenian there?" she asked.  
  
"Well, like in all things, there is a chance. But as I said before, don't get your hopes up."  
  
"I won't." she said, a little disappointed now, and she looked at the ground as she walked. Fox would have said something else, but they had just gotten to the tents. Dr. Miles came out of one of the tents.  
  
"Ah! You've arrived! It's good to see you in person, Fox!" He then shook his hand warmly, and acquainted himself with the whole team. He asked Krystal about the Cerenian armor.  
  
"Yes, before my planet was destroyed, I had gotten this set of armor." she replied.  
  
"My goodness, I never thought I'd see a real live Cerenian." he said. He then invited them into the largest of the tents. When they got there, Miles showed them to his assistant.  
  
"This is my assistant, Susan." Susan was a human girl with brown hair and "white skin", as they say on Earth, thought Peppy. She was about 5 ½ ft. tall with brown eyes. She was wearing a loose gray t-shirt, for the climate on the planet was warm, and jeans. But the strangest thing about her was that she didn't look a day older than fifteen. She was exactly fourteen, the Dr. explained, and was a child prodigy in ancient civilizations. She had come to learn from him when she was twelve, and they had traveled a lot together.  
  
"It's good to meet you guys. I would assume that you guys are the StarFox team, 'cause the doc hasn't shut up about the mission yet, and I'd like to get going." she said after he explained. They all sat down on logs that were in a circle around the fire.  
  
"THIS is your assistant?" Fox asked Miles in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, well, y'know humans. Very strange." he said in the same whisper.  
  
"You're right." Fox responded.  
  
After they had eaten lunch, or a late breakfast, for they had already eaten, they set out to the ruins. It was a short, uneventful walk, but they loved the scenery.  
  
"I'm surprised someone hasn't claimed this planet yet for their government yet. It's so beautiful." Katt said.  
  
"Well, it's a pretty remote planet, so we only just discovered this planet a few months ago." Dr. Miles explained. "We just discovered the ruins a few weeks ago, and then I went to Corneria to find someone to help us. That's where you guys come in."  
  
"I see." She paused. "Cool."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What are we going to encounter in here, anyways?" Slippy asked when they got there. I don't want to fight anything huge, he thought.  
  
"In these ruins, probably not much." Susan said. "Prob'ly just some over-grown rats."  
  
"Oh." Slippy responded, still not at ease.  
  
"Here's the entrance." Fox observed. The entrance to the ruins looked strangely like other ruins you might see in a picture. Pillars were everywhere, a couple broken, a couple knocked down. "Ugh... It reminds me of Venom a little. Except the scenery looks better. A lot better."  
  
"I'll give ya that." Falco said.  
  
They walked slowly in, and were awe-stricken. The whole walls and ceiling were covered with a material something between gold and ruby.  
  
"Uh, I'll take point." Fox said, still looking at the ceiling.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, it's the 19th, and I lied. I promise, no, I swear, that the action will pick up in the next chapter. Sorry.  
  
Remember to update frequently,  
Black Swordsman 342 


	6. The Begining of the Ruins

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox or any of its copyrights. You've heard the rest before.  
  
Ok, thanks for the kind reviews, and by the way, I'm a guy. (man, boy, etc.) I'm done now. Please, enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Still looking at the ceiling, everybody drew their weapons. Fox, Falco and Katt all had blasters, while Slippy and Peppy both had unlit torches. Krystal had her staff, and the Dr. and Susan were unarmed. Fox went slightly ahead of everyone. As they walked through the 100ft. by 50ft. barren room, (barren because there was nothing on the ground or walls other than that metal) they noticed it was a bit bright in there, and everything had a slightly goldish-reddish tint. The walls and ceiling must reflect the sunlight, Fox thought. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the middle of the room, when the doctor broke the silence.  
  
"Do you think that the whole of this ruin will be like this?" he said, not really talking to anyone in particular. His eyes were wide with astonishment.  
  
"Maybe," said Katt. "What are these strange markings on the wall, anyway?" She pointed to marks on the walls that no one had seen yet. Cat's sharp eye's, Falco thought.  
  
"Well, I'd say they are hieroglyphics." Susan responded.  
  
"Hiero-whatys?" Katt asked, confused. The team had walked over to the wall on their right, and saw the symbols.  
  
"Hieroglyphics, y'know, symbols that represent words or letters."  
  
"Oh. Can you read them?"  
  
Susan looked closely at the hieroglyphics. "No." she said. At the same time, Krystal was squinting at the hieroglyphics, and running her hand over them.  
  
"Krystal?" said Fox, taking a step toward her.  
  
Keeping her eyes on the symbols on the wall, she said, "These are not Cerenian letters."  
  
"Don't you mean hieroglyphics?"  
  
"No, Cerenia had letters." Her eyes left the hieroglyphics, and looked at Fox. She looked slightly disappointed.  
  
"Uh, well-" Fox said, but Peppy cut him off. "Don't you think we should get going?" he asked.  
  
"I agree. Let's go." the Dr. said. The others continued on, while Fox and Krystal stood in the same spot, watching them until they were about ten ft. away. Then Krystal said, "It's - it's ok. I shouldn't have set my hopes that high." She looked at Fox in the eyes, and then looked at the floor.  
  
"Uh, Krystal... it's ok." Unfortunately, he didn't know what to say next, so he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him again.  
  
"Thanks." she said, and she walked past him toward the others, who were still walking, but slower.  
  
"Hey, Fox, aren't you s'posed to take point?" Falco asked with a sarcastic smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Fox then hurried to the front of the pack. (Metaphorically speaking. It's not really a pack, that's wolves that are a pack.) They reached the back of the room, which had a hallway through it. The hallway looked straight for the most part, but they could not see the end, because the light faded out after a while. As far as they could see, the hallway was made of the same material.  
  
"Peppy, Slippy, you'd both take out those torches now. Don't light them yet, though." Fox told them. They did so, and continued on. When they reached the part of the hallway where it was dark, Fox told the two to light the torches, and they did so. One might have thought the place would've instantly lighted up because of the stuff on the walls, but they were not that fortunate. The metal had been worn and chipped off, but in the places where it wasn't, the metal was all dusty and had lost its sheen. Because of that, they could only see about ten feet in front of them and in back of them. The hallway was only big enough for one person to walk through comfortably, so they went in this order: Krystal, (who had made her staff glow, which let them see farther) Fox, Susan, Peppy, (who had a torch) Dr. Miles, Katt, Falco, and finally Slippy brought up the rear. They started walking.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It had been about 0700 (that's military time, but you knew that.) when they had started, and the hallway had been long. I'll tell you about something that broke the monotony of walking.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They had been walking when Krystal had seen a rat. Not a big one, just a small one. Krystal hadn't really been bugged by this, just a little surprised at seeing this after walking for about an hour. But Katt on the other hand...  
  
"Ewww!!! A rat!" she half-screamed. She ran over to Falco and got behind him.  
  
"'Sigh'. Katt, it's only a dinky little rat. Don't worry about it." Falco told her, a little annoyed. She then got out from behind her.  
  
"Sorry, I just reallyreallyreally don't like rats or mice..." she told him.  
  
"Come on, let's keep moving." he said. But then about ten bigger rats scurried past them, going toward the exit.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Katt screamed, as she tried to get out of the way of them. She managed to dodge them all, but then...  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Krystal said. Three rats half her size had started coming toward them, their front teeth bared and ready to attack. One jumped at her, but she quickly slashed out at it with her staff. The rat got knocked back, and a thin streak of blood appeared on its chest. The other two took a hint, and came in more slowly, one on either side of the hallway. Fox already had his blaster out, and quickly blasted one around Krystal. The remaining one got smacked on the head by Krystal's staff, and Fox quickly shot it. The last one with the blood on its chest ran off, never to be seen by our heroes again.  
  
"Well, you were right, Susan. There were overgrown rats in here." said Slippy, a little frightened by the encounter. After this, they were all more careful.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A few hours later, they reached a room, just large enough to camp in.  
  
"Halleluiah!" Susan said in something just louder than regular talking. "We've finally made it to a room! I was thinking the place was one big hallway."  
  
"Well, it's almost 1015. We should probably set up camp and eat and stuff." Fox told the team. They all agreed, because after walking for more than three hours with backpacks full of stuff, they had gotten hungry. So they started up the small gas stove, I'd like to say. It was more of one of those things you might take on a camping trip, with the open flame. Anyway, they set up the tents. They had just gotten to eating, (which was powdered chicken noodle soup, just add water, compliments of Susan) when suddenly...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ohhh!! A cliffhanger, you say? Yes, it is! I'd like to thank everybody for reading, reviewing, and I would like to ask them to review more. Yes, I finally realize why everyone else goes insane over that, and I've gone insane, too. About reviewing, that is. Anyway, sorry it took so long to get out, things got in the way, like friends, dentist's appointments, and Super Smash Bros. Melee (not mine) and other Gamecube (not mine) games. Thanks.  
  
Remember to update frequently,  
Black Swordsman 342 


	7. Feelings

Disclaimer: I still don't own StarFox or any of its copyrights. Yea, yea, yea.  
  
Anyway, (snicker snicker) I hope you liked the cliffhanger I gave you guys last time. (Snickers, then breaks out laughing) Bahahahahahah! Oh, oh, sorry. (Catches breath.) I've just got some great ideas for this chapter. (Finally calms down, and regains his composure.) Expect the unexpected. You'll get why I was just electronically laughing. Please, enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
...Peppy asked, "Hey Susan, you wouldn't happen to have any soup without chicken in it? I'm a vegetarian."  
  
"Sure, Peppy, here ya go." Susan then tossed him a thermos full of lukewarm water and a packet of what he assumed was the soup. Peppy opened the thermos and poured the stuff in.  
  
"Mmm, this is good." he said after taking a gulp. "Thanks."  
  
After they had all eaten, Falco took charge. Well, sorta.  
  
"Ok, Fox, you take the first watch. Anyone gota hat? Slippy, gimme your hat."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just go along with this, alright Slippy?" Fox whispered to him.  
  
"Oh." He turned back to Falco, and gave him his hat. "Here ya go, Falco."  
  
"Thanks, and quit rhyming." He then took out eight slips of paper and a pen. "Since we only have three tents, we'll need to draw for who gets which tent." He put 1s on three pieces of paper, 2s on three pieces, and 3s on two pieces. He then put the numbered paper in Slippy's hat, and shook the hat so the slips of paper got mixed up. "Alright, pick a piece of paper, everybody."  
  
They all did this.  
  
"I got a 3."  
  
"I've gotten a 1."  
  
"Who else has 2s?"  
  
"I've got a 2."  
  
In the end, the results were that the Dr, Peppy, and Katt were sharing a tent, Falco, Slippy, and Susan were, too. (Great, thought Falco, I'm stuck with Slippy. But it could be worse, like being stuck with Katt.) And, by the luck of the draw...  
  
"Who else has a 3, then?"  
  
"I have a 3." Fox recognized the voice as Krystal's voice, and she recognized the voice that had spoken before her to be Fox's. (What a mouthful. Meh.) When they saw each other, they blushed a bit. (But it wasn't recognizable, because they had fur over their skin. But I would hope you knew that.)  
  
"Uh, well, I, uh, should probably get to watching the camp." Fox said, stammering a bit, and hoped he didn't sound stupid.  
  
"We should." Fox was surprised by how calm she seemed, but got back to the task at hand. It was about 1100 when they finally went into the tents and settled down to go to sleep. Fox had to stay awake until 1300 until Falco came and took over. He managed to get by awake, but looking forward to hitting the hay, if you will. Falco finally came and took over, what took him so long, Fox thought. But he was too tired to say anything, and went into the tent.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Krystal awoke feeling cold, and heard footsteps. She quickly sat up, and saw Fox come in.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, sounding a bit worried about this, and very tired.  
  
"No, I had just awoken, but thank you." said Krystal. Fox sighed a bit in relief, but the sigh quickly turned into a yawn.  
  
"Good night Krystal." he then said, and walked over to his side of the tent, took off his boots, and got into his sleeping bag. He was about to fall asleep when Krystal sat up and asked him something.  
  
"Fox, are you going to be cold tonight?" she asked him, sounding mildly interested. He was about to answer, when he thought about what she might be asking. He had turned on his side so he wasn't looking at Krystal when he got into the sleeping bag, and had stayed this way. The thoughts that had recently occurred startled him a bit, and thought they had only taken a split second to think, they still made him stammer.  
  
"Uh-well, um, I ah, no, no. I'm fine." he said. Krystal's tone of sounding mildly interested didn't change. "Are you sure?" she asked. He calmed down a bit, and said "I'm sure."  
  
"Well, than could I use your spare blanket, I hadn't thought of bringing one." she asked. Fox breathed a sigh of relief, though so Krystal couldn't hear it, and sat up and faced her.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He then tossed her the blanket, and she caught it. She put it on her sleeping bag, and laid down again. "Thank you." she said, and closed her eyes. Fox laid back on his small pillow, and did the same. He drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of tomorrow in his head.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you! *Cracks up even more* Oh, I've got plenty more, people, don't worry, and review, or else I won't keep posting new chapters anymore. And if you don't find my stories and gags funny, remember, it's a fanfic. Haha! Thanks.  
  
Remember to update frequently,  
Black Swordsman 342 


	8. A VERY bad dream

Disclaimer: BS342 still doesn't own StarFox or any of its copyrights. Yea, yea, yea.  
  
How does the time fly? BS342 is sorry about not updating recently, but he's a little preoccupied at the time. I'm just filling in. I'm Fox. Anyway, he is also a little skeptical about people not reviewing for the last TWO CHAPTERS!!!! But anyway, review, and BS342 is thinking about what you guys think, and if you still like his story as he types in 3rd person. He's still got many ideas, so "REVIEW OR ELSE" he said. This is Fox saying, please, enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A scream in the darkness...  
  
Fear...  
  
Hatred...  
  
Despair...  
  
All these emotions...  
  
A large sound...  
  
A flash of light...  
  
Fox woke in the night in a cold sweat, to find he could barely move, and a tingling sensation flew through his body. Sort of a cold, almost paralyzed feeling, like when you just wake up after a nightmare. Fox, of course, just had one, and as soon as he could, sat up. Through the dim light shown by his PDA, he could see his breath. He looked at the watch and temperature gauge on the small computer, and found that it was about 1540 hours. He was surprised to find that he was breathing loudly. He calmed himself down, and tried to figure out just what he had dreamed about. He couldn't remember it, so he gave a sigh. All he knew was that it was BAD. Perhaps that's for the best, that I can't remember it, he thought.  
  
He saw Krystal stir, and tried to be quieter, but she awoke anyway. Must be a light sleeper, he thought.  
  
"Hmm? Fox, why are you awake now?" she said groggily. She sat up and turned to look at him with half-open eyes.  
  
"Bad dream." Fox said simply. He then leaned back, and collapsed into his pillow, the back of his head deep in the pillow. Krystal rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and woke up more. "I'm sorry." she said. She got up, in, well, her bed clothing (BS342 regrets that he is not very good at, "this stuff", and he says sorry.) with the spare blanket around her. She walked over to him and got on her knees, and looked him in the face. His eyes were closed at the time, and when he saw Krystal near him like this, he was a bit startled. (Not in a bad way, though.) She took off the blanket and gave it to him, and said, "Sometimes, after a bad dream at this scale, one needs something warm next to them." She then gave a small, sympathetic smile.  
  
Fox was a bit taken aback about this, and after he thanked her, he spared a quick glance, and then shut his eyes, falling asleep. Man, this thing IS warm, he thought, referring to the blanket around him.  
  
As soon as she was sure he was asleep, Krystal looked around, and planted a small kiss on his forehead. Sleep well, she thought, and got back to her sleeping bag and went back to sleep after a few minutes.  
  
Hmm, whatwazzat, he thought. On my head. Oh well, guess it was nothing. He then let sleep take him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wow, I feel refreshed, thought Fox. He didn't know why, but it was like he had a renewed strength, since last night. Weird, since I had that bad dream, he thought. But Krystal was really nice, y'know, just different. But in a good way, because she was brought up differently, I assume, on Cerenia.  
  
Fox was broken out of his thoughts when Falco opened the flap that served as a door on the tent, and said, "Hey Fox, Krystal, you guys getting up? We're half done breakfast." Then he left. "Of course." Krystal said, and told Fox she'd be a minute. So Fox got his boots on, and left to see a fire roaring with a frying pan over it. The others (minus Krystal) were sitting around it, eating things that looked like strips of meat. (except for Peppy, cooked carrots of some kind) "Hey, guys." Fox said. "Whatcha eating?" he then asked them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, sorry about the third person stuff, I was preoccupied with Soul Caliber II. Also, my (mumble mumble) sister has hogged the computer for the last couple days. Sorry. Anyway, I want to HEAR YOUR REVIEWS! I'm serious, Fox wasn't lying. *Takes a deep breath.* Lastly, sorry for this chapter for being so short, I was pressed for time. Thanks.  
  
Remember to update frequently,  
Black Swordsman342 


	9. The Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox or any of its copyrights. ^_^U But you knew that.  
  
Ok, so sorry for not updating in a while. Oh yeah, and I can relate to your dilemma, Connor Wall of Ireland. Thanks for reviewing, everyone. And my spelling is horrible, if I'm in a hurry, Lady Kimiko. Please, enjoy.  
  
**********  
  
"Bacon. Wanna try some?" Katt asked. The bacon that Fox saw looked really good, and smelt even better. "Sure." Fox said, and took a piece off of the frying pan that had now cooled off a bit, and the bacon had stopped sizzling. He took a small bite, and seeing it was good, (kinda chewy, too, he thought later) took a bigger bite. After he had had a piece, he asked what it was made from.  
  
"It's pork. I brought it along from Earth. Do you like it?" Susan said. A smirk crossed Fox's face.  
  
"Yes, but you raised my hopes. Darn." he said, the smirk still on his face, and he got another piece of bacon. Everyone's faces had confused looks, and the Dr. asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought it might be that rat Pigma." he said, and a snicker went through the StarFox team members. "No way, Fox." Falco said, the same smirk on his face. "There would be a lot more fat on here if it was." More laughing went through the StarFox team members, but the Dr. and Susan just looked blankly.  
  
**********  
  
Somewhere in the depths of the ruins, two enormous snakes, one of them a cobra, met each other in a barren room.  
  
"Cok kxom ceejo." the cobra said, or more of hissed.  
  
"Ooj, mujkoh." the other snake, a blood red scaled viper, hissed. The cobra left, and the viper's eye's squinted in anger. The viper then slithered off through a hole in the wall that led into another room. On the way, the viper vented, talking to himself.  
  
"Kxuk de-weet serhu, rejjadw mo uheidt cabo kxuk. Av xo nujd'k kxo coutoh A't jgiujx xam vcuk." he hissed to himself, cursing the cobra. The cobra was obviously the coutoh, or leader of the snake people on Nehct, and the viper might have had a slight grudge against their leader, if you catch my drift.  
  
When the viper reached the second room, which had a glass wall on one side of the room, he saw another snake at a control panel. The snake saw him, and the viper gave a nod with his curved head. The snake nodded back, and pressed a button on the control panel with his long, curved tail. Behind the glass wall, small figures ran very fast and out a door, and then three humongous snake-like figures slithered out of a hole in the wall, one at a time. The door was only partially open, but the door was slammed open as the snakes tried to get through the door three at a time. They succeeded, but there was a lot less door and wall after. The viper allowed a small smirk, or as close as one as a snake could get. But nonetheless, a smirk.  
  
**********  
  
"What's that?" Fox questioned, questioning the loud noise he heard from down one of the hallways that branched off of the room that they made camp in. Suddenly, a horde of mice, thousands of mice, ran from said hallway, through the camp, running over everything. You can imagine how Katt reacted to this. She let out a scream that would have waked the dead, and ran into the tent where she was staying. The rest of the team was trying to save whatever they could from the rampage, because these weren't regular mice. These mice were bigger than the ones that they saw the previous day. Krystal had just gotten out of the tent, but when she saw the mice, she grabbed her staff and went to help the others.  
  
"Maybe 'that' was these mice, do you think?" she said when she saw Fox drawing his blaster.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question." he yelled over the noise. But the noise wasn't coming from the mice. It was coming from the hallway. "Oh great." Fox said flatly.  
  
**********  
  
I don't really have anything to say, except, "Review." Thanks.  
  
Always, always review,  
BS342 


	10. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox or any of its copyrights. You've heard the rest.  
  
Yeah, I know what you're thinking. You hate me. But I can tell you this... It's not ALL my fault! I just stopped updating for a while, then we had a trip to Florida planned, and we went, and I just, just... (breathes heavily) Ok, I'm sorry. One last note about the snakes' last chapter. By enormous, I meant human sized. Please, enjoy.  
  
Three, giant wormlike creatures shone in the light coming from various small shafts that let a good amount of light in. But the dust and dirt and sand the serpents kicked up blocked Fox's view, and he didn't have a ghost of a chance to see what the creatures looked like. But what he could see – and couldn't see – was enough. He couldn't see Krystal or any other of his companions clearly, only their silhouettes. But one of the serpents seemed to jump, almost, and hit the person next to him, as did another serpent leap at him. All he could recall is have seeing a large shape approach him, and the next thing he knew, he was wrapped up in the coils of a giant python, twice as tall as him, even though it was coiled up, and that Fox couldn't breathe. His vision was starting to fade when the python released its grip, and started towards something. He could see Falco and Katt firing their blaster pistols at the python, leaving black blaster marks where they hit the serpent. The dust had cleared, so in addition to seeing them, Fox saw several big holes in the floor that weren't there before.  
  
After the remaining snake was dead, the team couldn't find Krystal.  
  
"Maybe the snake pulled her off back into the doorway!" Slippy said out loud. They were all ok, save for Krystal not being there, and they were all curious as of why the snakes had attacked.  
  
Peppy said, "More likely the snakes were just defending their homes. It looks like we're the first people in here in years." He then sat down on a piece of stone dislodged from when the snakes broke down the door. "But that's not the problem right now."  
  
While the others were talking about what they should do, Fox was quiet. He began walking, not really going anywhere, not looking where he was going. _What if she's dead,_ he thought. _I don't want that to happen, but... But that might be the case.  
_  
He looked up, and by a bizarre circumstance of the universe, he tripped on a rock. Now, this might not seem very bad to you, but one of the holes, which the group agreed on being from the poison of one of the snakes, was right in front of him.  
  
Fox fell, but with the quick reflexes only someone of his experience could have, he turned 180 degrees in the air and caught himself at the last moment with his hand on the side of the pit. The others saw him do this, and came over to help him.  
  
"Fox, are you alright?" Slippy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just gotta pull myself up!" he said, and began to do that. But unfortunately...  
  
A cliff hanger! (No pun intended.) I'm sorry it took me so long, I'm stupid. (says this repeatedly while pounding head on wall each time.) Please review.  
  
I'm stupid, and my head hurts,  
BS342 


	11. and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, any of its characters, etc., blah blah blah.  
  
Yeah, I haven't been updating much. But with summer here, I'll be able to update more often, as long as I don't slack off. (Which I will.) But about the story, I'm going to cut out the little bits of things I say in the middle of the story, y'know, my preferences. Make the story a little bit more like a book. I can't make a story as well as some of the people's story's I've read, but I'll try my best. Please, enjoy.

----------

...the edge of the pit, weakened by the poison, broke off, and Fox began a long fall into un-pierced darkness.  
  
"_Fox_!!!" the others yelled out to him, but it didn't slow his fall. By the time he had fallen 3 feet, he was engulfed by the blackness.  
  
_Whatta way to go_, thought Falco. _Falling into an endless pit_. Falco started walking around their now ravaged campsite, but thought better of it. _After all, that's how he got killed._  
  
He headed back to the still smoldering ashes of which was formerly a campfire, and sat down. The others were silent, too. Without their leader, they weren't sure what to do.  
  
Finally peppy broke the silence. "What are we going to do, with two of ours presumably dead, and our supplies in ruins? Do we still dare go on, Dr.?" He glanced at the Dr., who was looking down at the floor.  
  
"Nobody would blame us if we headed back now. Who could?" Miles said. "But we've opened the Pandora's Box, so we might as well find Krystal and Fox, or..."  
  
_Or what's left of them_, Peppy thought. Now, he'd always been a realist, so he considered the possibilities. He and the rest of his troupé could leave, shut and padlock the door, and send a warning to the government not to send colonists here, or...  
  
_Or we could risk it all, find Fox and Krystal, and straiten out this rats nest_. He almost smiled about his comment about the rat nest. But then he thought about the options, and made a decision about what he wanted to do.  
  
"I say we find Fox and Krystal, and find any artifacts that are here. That's what we're being paid to do, right?" he said.  
  
"Yes, but if we're attacked again, we might not be able to ward them off again." Dr. Miles said. "There's a great chance of personal risk, here."  
  
"I know. But I plan to find our comrades, whatever it takes." Peppy declared. He looked at Miles straight in the eye. "I'm not going to let Fox down." He then stood up.  
  
"And if he's going, I'm going." Falco announced. He stood up.  
  
"And so Falco doesn't screw up, I'm going to have to come." Katt said with a smirk. Falco scowled back, but she stood up too.  
  
"We wouldn't want to split up the team! I'm comin'!" Slippy said. He jumped up with the others.  
  
"Well, that leaves us with no other option. Coming with us, Susan?" Miles said. He finally stood up.  
  
"I'm in this far, I'd better come." she said. She got up last.

They packed up what was left of their camp, and headed off toward the hallway that had not been trekked yet.

----------  
  
He landed on the soft ground, but he still was knocked out because of the speed he was going. But when Fox came to, he got up and saw himself in the dim light. Seeing that he was in one piece, he looked around with nothing more than bruises.  
  
Almost immediately, he saw a dead snake on the ground, and he recognized it from being from the earlier fight. It was dead.  
  
Next to it, he saw Krystal lying on the ground, two puncture wounds in her midrift. Her eyes were closed. He ran over to her, despite the various aches and pains in his body, and kneeled over her body.  
  
"Krystal!" he yelled, distraught. She didn't respond. He felt for a pulse on her wrist. None. Not wanting to give in to the fact that... _No_, he thought stubbornly, _she's not_. He felt he neck for a pulse. He waited, tears forming in his eyes. But... he felt something. A faint pulse! She then took a slow breath. Slowly, quietly, but undeniably a breath! Fox felt he could just burst with relief! He tried shaking her again.

"Krystal..." he said, softer this time, but she still would not wake up.

----------

Not much to say right now, just review. Expect more updates from now on, but please don't hold me to it. One more thing. The quick edit is really strange.

Always, always review,  
BS342  
Black Swordsman342


	12. An amazing cavern

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox or any of its characters, vehicles, etc., except for the ones that I make up.  
  
Anyway, I'm not dead yet, no. Actually, I've only hit one major snag. And, uh, that snag is I haven't written the next chapter yet. But, that what I'm doing now, so don't revolt, or anything. Please, enjoy. (Finally, I know.)

----------

Fox took some cloth bandage from his backpack, and wrapped it around Krystal's midriff, where the puncture wounds were. He got back up, and surveyed the scene around him. An underground cavern, most likely, with no roof to speak of. Just black. The cavern itself wasn't very big, but there was a tunnel of some sort, of which he could probably walk through if he kept his head down. _Well, I'm not staying here forever,_ Fox thought. _And Krystal obviously needs_ _medical attention_.  
  
He tried waking Krystal again, though he knew it wasn't going to work. So he gingerly picked her up, and carried her like a kit in his arms. He blushed at first, but shook his head to rid him of anything clouding his mind. _I need to stay focused,_ he thought. _But what about her staff?  
_  
He looked around and saw it next to the giant snake's corpse. He put Krystal down, and put the staff through the incision in his backpack he had for it. He picked Krystal up again, checked to see if his PDA worked, (the gadget on his wrist, obviously) and seeing as it did, turned on the mini flashlight on it. _I'll need all the light I can get,_ he thought as he started down the tunnel he saw earlier.  
  
Fox found that after the tunnel, (which wasn't very long at all) he barely needed the flashlight. When he got through the tunnel, Krystal in his arms, he gasped in awe. The cavern he found was enormous, big enough for the Great Fox to fit in, with room to spare. Fungus and mushrooms lined and dotted the walls. Some were enormous, some were tiny. But all of them glowed. Some were like beacons, some like stars in the night sky on Corneria, all of them in different shades of blue, green, some were even pink.  
  
But Fox had to watch his step. There was a narrow rock pathway atop of stalagmites (_But how did that get there?_ he thought) that crossed the cavern to another tunnel. The pathway was very high in the air. On the floor of the cavern were small, sharp stalagmites that looked like they could severely hurt, if not kill, a person from this height. He cautiously took a few steps on the path, and seeing that it didn't crumble, started walking slowly across the path. His footsteps echoed eerily throughout the cavern. Once or twice, when he looked down, he thought he saw something move. Just my mind playing tricks on me, he thought, but he wasn't quite sure.

----------

Ok, that's enough for today. A little short, I know. Review, please. Thanks.  
  
Searching for Soul Edge,  
BS342  
Black Swordsman342 


End file.
